Alexander Van Zandt
| birth_place = Weesp | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Dutch | height = | weight = | weightclass = 155 | reach = | style = Kickboxing, Brazilian Jiu-jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Amsterdam and Los Angeles. | team = Vos Gym | rank = purple belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | yearsactive = | mmawins = 19 | mmakowins = 15 | mmasubwins = 1 | mmadecwins = 3 | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = 2 | mmadraws = | mmancs = | kickboxingwins = 9 | kickboxingkowins = 6 | kickboxinglosses = 0 | kickboxingkolosses = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Alexander Van Zandt (born April 28, 1981 ) is a Dutch mixed martial arts fighter and kickboxer. Early MMA Career Van Zandt usually trains in the Netherlands but sometimes comes to California to train in Brazilian Jui Jitsu under various coaches. One of his main training parnters is fellow Netherland native and former UFC fighter Antoni Hardonk. And is also a former training partner of current UFC prospect Patrick Barry. Van Zandt is known for his explosive stiking and spectacular takedown defense. He started his MMA career fighting in the Netherlands winning titles at Welterweight and Lightweight. After the organiztion went under, he temporarily moved to The United States for more competitive competition. Career with Grand Fighting Championships After the move the the US, Van Zandt signed a multi-fight contract with the small based Louisiana organization Grand Fighting Championships in its lightweight division. His first fight was against former collegiate wrestling standout Zeke Harris. The fight ended early with Van Zandt landing a punch that staggered Harris to the ground which prompted the referee to stop the fight. The crowd and other GFC officials felt the ref prematurely stopped the bout. Harris was granted an immediate rematch a few months later which Harris won via contreversial split decision that many felt Van Zandt won. This time Van Zandt was awarded an immediate rematch which he lossed again via contreversial split decision. Because of the popularity the previous matchups gained for GFC, yet another immediate matchup was to take place. This time, Van Zandt dominated the fight that ended with him winning by guillotine choke in the second round. A few fights later Van Zandt captured the GFC lightweight title and beat Harris one more time by knockout before he left the organization to fight in Japan after his contract ended with GFC. MMA Career in Japan Alexander was offered a contract to fight in the newly formed MMA organization Great Glory grand prix in Japan. Van Zandt cruised through the tournament winning the grand prix event. He is currently a free agent and is hoping to fight in the US for a bigger organization. Record controversy Up until recently many believed that Van Zandt's MMA bouts have been profesional fights. Though it has been confirmed that he is an amateur fighter. Though having many offers to fight professionally, he has stated that he feels that in order to have a great professional career, he feels that he must establish himself as a prominent amateur fighter. Alexander is hoping to make his professional debut for a more well known organization. Amateur Mixed martial arts record {| style='font-size: 85%; text-align: left;' class='wikitable sortable' width='100%' |- !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Result !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Record !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Opponent' !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Method' !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Event' !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Date' !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Round' !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Time' !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Location' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3;"|'Notes' |-align=center | Win |align='center'|19-2 |align='left'| Tanaka Katashi |align='left'|TKO (Corner Stoppage) |align='left'|Great Glory: Grand Prix Lightweight Final |align='left'| |align='center'|1 |align='center'|5:00 |align='left'| Saitama, Japan | Won GG Lightweight Grand Prix |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|18-2 |align='left'| Juro Ito |align='left'|Decision (Unanimous) |align='left'|Great Glory: Grand Prix 1 |align='left'| |align='center'|2 |align='center'|5:00 |align='left'| Saitama, Japan | GG Grand Prix Lightweight Semifinal Round |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|17-2 |align='left'| Hitoshi Fujii |align='left'|Decision (Majority) |align='left'|Great Glory: Grand Prix 1 |align='left'| |align='center'|2 |align='center'|5:00 |align='left'| Saitama, Japan | GG Grand Prix Lightweight Quarterfinal Round |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|16-2 |align='left'| Daisuke Sasaki |align='left'|KO (Head Kick) |align='left'|Great Glory: Grand Prix 1 |align='left'| |align='center'|1 |align='center'|0:22 |align='left'| Saitama, Japan | GG Grand Prix Lightweight Opening Round |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|15-2 |align='left'| Miguel de Santiago |align='left'|KO (Head Kick) |align='left'|GFC 15: Van Sandt vs.de Santiago II |align='left'| |align='center'|1 |align='center'|0:53 |align='left'| New Orleans, Louisiana, US | Defended GFC Lightweight Championship; Later vacated title to fight in Japan |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|14-2 |align='left'| Zeke Harris |align='left'|KO (Up Kick) |align='left'|GFC 13: For the Title |align='left'| |align='center'|1 |align='center'|1:01 |align='left'| New Orleans, Louisiana, US | Defended GFC Lightweight Championship |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|13-2 |align='left'| Miguel de Santiago |align='left'|TKO (Punches) |align='left'|GFC 9: Van Sandt vs.de Santiago |align='left'| |align='center'|5 |align='center'|4:54 |align='left'| New Orleans, Louisiana, US | Won the GFC Lightweight Championship |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|12-2 |align='left'| Brett Coker |align='left'|Decision (Unanimous) |align='left'|GFC 7: Heavyweight Collision |align='left'| |align='center'|3 |align='center'|5:00 |align='left'| New Orleans, Louisiana, US | |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|11-2 |align='left'| Zeke Harris |align='left'|Submission (Guillotine Choke) |align='left'|GFC 5: Harris vs. Van Zandt 4: The Final Chapter |align='left'| |align='center'|2 |align='center'|2:12 |align='left'| New Orleans, Louisiana, US | |- |-align=center | Loss |align='center'|10-2 |align='left'| Zeke Harris |align='left'|Decision (split) |align='left'|GFC 3: Harris vs. Van Zandt III |align='left'| |align='center'|3 |align='center'|5:00 |align='left'| New Orleans, Louisiana, US | |- |-align=center | Loss |align='center'|10-1 |align='left'| Zeke Harris |align='left'|Decision (split) |align='left'|GFC 2: Lightweight Tournament |align='left'| |align='center'|3 |align='center'|5:00 |align='left'| New Orleans, Louisiana, US | |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|10-0 |align='left'| Zeke Harris |align='left'|TKO (punch) |align='left'|GFC 1: The Beginning |align='left'| |align='center'|1 |align='center'|0:12 |align='left'| New Orleans, Louisiana, US | |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|9-0 |align='left'| Abraham Vogel |align='left'|TKO (Punches) |align='left'|NMMA 23 |align='left'| |align='center'|1 |align='center'|1:02 |align='left'| Netherlands |Defended NMMA Lightweight Title; This event was the last NMMA event |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|8-0 |align='left'| Bas Hardonk |align='left'|KO (Head Kick) |align='left'|NMMA 21 |align='left'| |align='center'|1 |align='center'|0:17 |align='left'| Netherlands |Defended NMMA Lightweight Title |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|7-0 |align='left'| Agnes Apte |align='left'|KO (punch) |align='left'|NMMA 18 |align='left'| |align='center'|1 |align='center'|0:23 |align='left'| Netherlands |Won NMMA Lightweight Title |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|6-0 |align='left'| Alwin Bleeker |align='left'|TKO (Kicks) |align='left'|NMMA 16 |align='left'| |align='center'|1 |align='center'|1:54 |align='left'| Netherlands |Defended NMMA Welterweight Title; Later vacated title to fight at Lightweight |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|5–0 |align='left'| Alfred Vrooman |align='left'|TKO (Leg Kicks) |align='left'|NMMA 14 |align='left'| |align='center'|1 |align='center'|3:15 |align='left'| Netherlands |Defended NMMA Welterweight Title |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|4–0 |align='left'| Aleksandir Magomedov |align='left'|KO (punch) |align='left'|NMMA 11 |align='left'| |align='center'|1 |align='center'|2:01 |align='left'| Netherlands |Won NMMA Welterweight Title |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|3-0 |align='left'| Antonious Verbeck |align='left'|TKO (punches) |align='left'|NMMA 9 |align='left'| |align='center'|1 |align='center'|0:09 |align='left'| Netherlands | |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|2–0 |align='left'| Lucio Silva |align='left'|KO (Head Kick) |align='left'|NMMA 8 |align='left'| |align='center'|1 |align='center'|0:04 |align='left'| Netherlands | |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|1-0 |align='left'| Kryztof Jakubowski |align='left'|TKO (punches) |align='left'|NMMA 5 |align='left'| |align='center'|1 |align='center'|2:33 |align='left'| Netherlands |Amateur MMA Debut |- Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Dutch mixed martial artists Category:Dutch kickboxers